What would you have done?
by Forever Siriusly Sirius
Summary: It's a world of chaos, bitchy teenaged, hormonal girls, the universes sexiest boys and more than a little competition. Not to mention OWLs. There will be angst, there will be drama amd of course, there will be Sirius Black. Now read on. Collab by Charlotte Blackwood and me. Hiatused until inspiration hits.


**A/N: This is one of those lovely collaborations born of an author reading another author's work and seeing where they want it to go. That is, after all, the essence of fan fiction. **_**Lizaluvsdoggies**_** wanted to see some actual active jealousy from Remus in one of my stories that didn't go with my plot, but I liked the idea so much that one thing led to another and here we are. :D Chapters written in the viewpoints of Olivia, Matty, or Sirius are my writing, chapters written in the viewpoints of Grace, Zanna, or Remus are Liza. My OCs come from my stories **_**It's For You**_** and **_**Family Affair**_**. I hope you enjoy this comedy/romance/tragedy, because we're sure going to have a great time with it!**

**This first chapter is from Olivia's POV. Enjoy.**

**-Charlotte Blackwood**

* * *

I positioned my trunk carefully in the overhead area in the compartment of the Hogwarts Express and readjusted my jacket. Mary MacDonald had offered to loan me one of her sweaters because the zipper on my jacket was broken, but sweaters were like a demonic contraption that someone with a poor temperament created to give everyone else a poor temperament.

Needless to say, I declined.

"Livia, will you get out of my way," Sirius teased. "You're taking up the whole compartment."

"Why don't you go join your precious Marauders?" I whined. "I was stuck with your ugly mug the whole holiday."

"They're coming to me," Sirius shrugged. "Remus hasn't seen you in a month and you know how he gets."

Oh, I knew exactly how he got, and I would have rolled my eyes but Remus entered with James, Peter, and Matty Clondon of all people. I faked a smile at her and sat down, pulling Remus into the seat next to me and watching her frown when Sirius sat beside me.

For whatever reason, Matea Clondon was interested in Sirius. That didn't bother me so much, I found it amusing that she was so into him and he was so oblivious. What did bother me was the fact that Remus was interested in her, but Remus was mine.

Admittedly, our relationship wasn't the same as when we were just kids and he thought I was a princess, and I was starting to realize that I didn't necessarily want him, but what I didn't like was that he was already looking at another girl. I mean, he was still looking at me, but that really didn't make it any better.

"How was your Christmas, Matty?" I said sweetly.

"Oh, great, my family went to France," she replied with a smile.

We did this, in public, or around the boys. The boys didn't like it when the girls were fighting, unless it was Lily Evans fighting with James, and then at least the other boys thought it was entertaining.

"Oh, that sounds great," I lied. "Remus, love, how have you been?"

"Um, good," Remus said, looking nervous. I had to admit that it was a bit tough for him because he knew I knew about his attraction to Matty, and he was always worried about screwing up the fine line between keeping the pair of us happy.

Not that I cared if Matty was happy. But for some reason he did, and I couldn't understand why.

Nobody ever would argue my being the better looking of the two. Sure, Matty was blonde, but Peter Pettigrew was the perfect example that not all blondes were attractive. She also had those haunting silver eyes that seemed to sparkle even when there was hardly any light.

But my green eyes were nearly as pretty as Lily's, and my black hair never even got messy. I'd never combed it in my life. I'd never needed to. I was constantly being praised for my good looks. Sure, Matty turned a head or two, but she was pale and sickly and not half as attractive as me.

"What were you all up to this Christmas?" Matty asked sweetly, batting her silvery eyes at Sirius.

I knew exactly why he wasn't going for her. Her older sisters, Merryn and Maëlle, were nothing short of crazy. Everybody said so, and it was only a matter of time before Matty started acting crazy as well.

Granted, my own family history wasn't exactly peachy-keen. The oldest daughter on my mother's side of the family had been murdered going back generations because of some sort of prophecy. They'd never gotten one before they'd already procreated two daughters, but there was a first time for everything and I didn't even know what they wanted me dead for. My sister, Anne-Claire, would be safe, but my father had raised us well away from society, anyway. I hadn't even met James Potter, my first friend, until we were buying our school supplies for Hogwarts.

His parents knew my father and so it was an instant connection over complaining about our parents.

I'd made friends with Sirius as soon as James did, which was the moment we'd sat down together on the train for the first time, and I was thereby friends with Remus and Peter instantly as well. It also made instant issues with my roommate, Lily Evans, since she had big issues with James and Sirius, and so I spent much of my first year with the boys, and Mary when I couldn't be with the boys.

Lily and I patched things up very quickly when Remus and I started dating second year... or, well, 'dating', as second years do.

Mary and I were still very close, playing Quidditch with James and everything, and Lily and I were friendly, but she was closer with Matty and Grace Castillian, who I'd never actually spent a whole lot of time getting to know. I didn't think Matty had, either.

I wanted to think that things hadn't changed very much up to that point, going back to the second term of our fourth year at Hogwarts, but things were constantly changing. My relationship with Remus, for one.

That was just one thing, though.

While Matty Clondon and I had never been particularly close, we hadn't really started fighting until the end of third year, when she grew a chest and Remus started noticing her.

All right, she did have one good feature, I had to admit, but it wasn't any better than my chest. It had just grown more suddenly, which draws more attention. When we got older the boys would forget all about the immediacy of it and just compare it with other chests by size and whatever else they measure good chests in.

When we got to our dormitory that night Matty was already there, chattering with Lily about something she'd done on this supposedly fabulous trip she'd taken to France with her mental sisters and her poor parents.

Just because I couldn't leave the country for safety reasons, I knew, she had to rub it in every chance she could get. I thought it was rather sick of her to brag about it to Lily whose family couldn't afford to take proper vacations.

But then, Matty had never been particularly considerate.

"Hey, Lily," I said sweetly, ignoring Matty as I made my way over to my bed. "How was your break?"

"Well enough," she said with a smile. "Cozy, you know? How did you two survive the boys?"

Mary laughed.

"It was just James and Sirius," Mary told Lily, flopping onto her bed. "They're a bit exhausting when there's snow, true, and opening presents was a production, but overall it wasn't so bad."

"I told you so," I said with a grin.

"I went to France," Matty told Mary, since the rest of us had already heard.

"Yeah, heard you telling Lily," Mary replied slowly. "Did Caradoc go with?"

Caradoc Dearborn, a boy a few years older than us, had been best friends with Matty since they were small children because they lived next door to each other and their parents were good friends. It had been an automatic ticket to being cool for Matty, having a friend who was already very well liked when she came to Hogwarts, but it couldn't compete with James, Sirius, and I, who came in rich, famous, and with people trying to get on their good side constantly, even someone with an older friend didn't have enough to compete, especially since the boys had given me quite a bit of access to their exclusive club, the Marauders.

"Yeah, he did," Matty said happily. "It was wonderful. We spent time on the beach. It's so nice to get out of Britain when it's so cold, you know."

"Yeah, I'm sure it is," I replied dully, "but you don't have to go on and on about it knowing that none of us has been outside of Britain in the winter and that we're only going to be annoyed with you."

Matty just smirked at me for a moment as Mary, Lily, and Grace held their breath, watching the two of us.

Well, it had been a while since the last time Matty Clondon and I had gotten into a quality fight. How we got to that point is a bit of a blur, but it was barely moments later that Matty and I were rolling on the dormitory floor, fighting for the upper hand as we tried to claw, scratch, pull hair, punch, kick, even bite the other into submission.

Neither of us ever submitted, of course. Matty and I were far too stubborn to ever let the other win, and the only time I ever actually did win was when she fell down a staircase and got knocked out cold, and Sirius made her swear she'd never tell it was me who pushed her. She'd kept her word, but only because of Sirius.

No, usually the fights ended with us being pulled apart by friends, and since we kept our fights almost exclusively to private situations, Lily, Grace, and Mary were very good at breaking apart our fights, even without wands, which were all but forgotten when two girls were fighting the Muggle way in the middle of the floor.

So it was Mary and Lily who ended up pulling us apart.

"Are you two ever going to stop being absolutely exhausting?" Mary groaned, pinning me to the floor with a bit of help from Grace.

It only took one person to pin down Matty, but I was one of the Gryffindor Beaters, so I was fairly well capable of holding my own against just about anyone and it took a lot to hold me down.

"Is she ever going to stop being a selfish bitch?" spat toward Matty.

"Is she ever going to stop being a self-righteous, jealous whore?" Matty snarled.

"I feel like we've had this conversation before," Lily said, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor as she sat on Matty's chest nonchalantly.

"Yeah, the last time that bitch attacked me," Matty hissed, not even bothering to struggle to get out from under Lily, so often they had been in this same position.

I, on the other hand, wasn't taking it too well. I was a bit sick of the way Remus was still looking at her legs when he thought I wasn't looking.

"Oh, that's it!" I snapped, bucking violently trying to get back to Matty and start scratching her eyes out.

"Get her legs, Grace!" Mary cried. "We're going to make her someone else's problem."

Now this was new, I thought, struggling to get away from Mary and Grace, who had my by the arms and legs as I thrashed, carrying me out of the dormitory, down the stairs, over to the boys' stairs, up the stairs, and into the Marauder's dormitory, where Mary and Grace dumped me on the floor, much to the boys astonishment. I was scrambling to my feet and snarly madly, trying to rush for the door, but James and Sirius managed to catch me and hold me while Mary said to take care of me and dragged a stunned Grace back out of the door, probably to deal with Matty Clondon in their own way.

"Livia, what in the name of Merlin is the matter with you?" Sirius asked, restraining me as Remus made his way over to hug me and pet my hair. "You look like you've got absolutely bonkers."

"Let me know," I shrieked. "I'm going to kill her! Let me go!"

"Kill who?" Remus asked, incredulous. "Livia, what's going on? I've never seen you so mad at someone, and that includes Snape and your cousin and Yaxley!"

"That bitch Matty Clondon," I shrieked, clawing at Sirius, who was still restraining me, mostly because I figured that clawing at Remus wouldn't bode well for our relationship in this critical point.

"Woah, Livia, calm down, I rather like my face the way it is," Sirius said, grabbing my wrists and sitting on my legs, since Remus was hugging my torso. "You're not going anywhere, and I'd really prefer you didn't assault Matty again."

"Why?" I demanded. "Sleeping with her, are you?"

"Of course not," Sirius sighed. "Look, I don't get what sort of problem you two have with each other, but this has really got to stop!"

I wanted to scream, I wanted to hit him, but he was still holding my wrists and I didn't want to scream anymore. I was tired of making a bunch of noise and not getting my way anyway. It was exhausting.

"Livia, what happened?" Remus asked softly, still holding me.

"It's just so aggravating," I sighed, feeling my whole body crumble from exhaustion, caught between Remus and Sirius so that I didn't collapse. "She's so disgustingly pleased with herself all the time!"

"I wouldn't say that," Sirius said as if trying to be fair to Matty.

But how would he know? He was the same way. Everyone said so, except for the people who worshiped the Marauders.

All right, so that was a fairly short list of people, with Lily Evans at the head of it, but she was very intelligent and that had to count for something.

"What do you know?" I snapped. "You'd love it if she flash her tits and you like every other girl desperate for your attention, wouldn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Sirius demanded.

He didn't raise his voice at me. Sirius never raised his voice at me, but he did get angry with me, and I could smell on him that he was furious this time.

"I'm talking about the way she watches you," I snarled, "the way Remus watches her, and the way I have to watch it all happen and pretend that everything's peachy!"

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Sirius said honestly, but just the way that Remus shifted uncomfortably was enough of a guilty plea for me.

So I used the only weapon left to me at that point.

I began to cry, violently, desperately, completely.

If there was anything Sirius hated more than Slytherins it was the sound of me crying, for whatever reason. I didn't utilize it often because I felt guilty when I did, but certain occasions required a certain amount of tears and this was one such occasion.

"Livia," he sighed, exchanging a dark look with Remus before wrapping me up in a hug despite the fact that my boyfriend was obviously less-than-okay with him doing so. "Livia, please don't cry. I didn't mean to worse. I'll... Livia, please, I'll... I'll talk to Matty about-"

I broke out in a fresh wave of sobs. I didn't want him talking to Matty. I didn't want him anywhere near her.

"No, no I won't talk to Matty I'll... I'll talk to Mary and then she can fix whatever's not all right, okay?"

"I feel sorry for Grace," James muttered, and so I kicked him. He yelped. "Honestly, Livia, since you started having hormones telling you what to do you're hardly any fun anymore."

I could still remember the first time they realized I was on my period when we were twelve years old. I had been so horrified and they'd been so grossed out... Well, all of them but Peter. He took it surprisingly well.

But we weren't twelve anymore and still any mention of the fact that I was female made Sirius behave a bit awkwardly.

"James," Sirius moaned like a child. "Do you really have to go bringing up stuff like that when she's a mess like this? I can't deal with all this." He turned to Remus. "Remus, do you know what's wrong with your girlfriend?"

Remus just looked at me and shook his head, basically lying right to my face.

He knew exactly what was wrong and I wanted to claw his eyes out for it.

But I knew it wasn't entirely his fault. It was the wolf's fault.

His being a werewolf had always been something interesting to me, something I pitied and loved him for. But the wolf didn't want me. Remus wanted me, but he wolf wanted Matty Clondon and no matter what I did nothing could change what the wolf wanted.

Well, unless I killed her, but I wasn't my cousin. I didn't kill people out of envy.

All right, so Eva hadn't killed anybody yet, but she would have killed me if she'd gotten a chance.

It was a jealousy thing, and it should have made her worse than Matty who hadn't even tried to mortally injure me or put anyone else up to it despite my closeness to Sirius, but Eva was a Slytherin and I guess that made her more vicious or something.

But Eva was family, even though we never knew each other before Hogwarts, so she wasn't as hated as Matty for that one purpose.

"Can I just stay here tonight?" I sighed. "I don't want to have to deal with her tonight. We're already on edge."

The boys just shrugged. I stayed in their room often enough that they hardly saw anything unusual in it.

And that was why the likes of Matty Clondon and Eva Morecomb were constantly trying to fight me. Because I'd slept in Sirius Black's bed.

* * *

_A/N 2: Liza here, This first chapter was written by the lovely CharlotteBlackwood who has some amazing stories which could use some more reviews. Anyway, as she said, Matty and Livia belong to her. Want more info on them? Check out her stories. Zanna, Alex and Grace (They will all eventually appear. Don't worry!) belong to me and are from my fic Entering The Unknown._

_The rest belong to JKR!_

_If you want visuals of the characters, go to my profile and check out my 'What would you have done?' Photobucket._

_Reviews are like Livia clawing Mattys eyes out! If you're into that sort of thing...REVIEW MY LOVELIES! _

_xxx Liza_


End file.
